Blue Lipstick
by flipstahhz
Summary: [one-shot] Hikari's brother had done the most moronic, idiotic, catastrophic, and arguably the stupidest thing of all time. And, boy, was she mad. Luckily she had Takeru there to 'rein her in', even if he was an insensitive prick. [a mild takari ft. taichi & others]


uh, this is... _crack_? i don't even know how this happened.

.

.

.

 **[BLUE LIPSTICK]**

 _one-shot_

(...yo)

.

* * *

.

"Maybe you need to relax?"

Hikari shot Takeru a look of disbelief.

Her... _relax?_

How could she relax after her damn excuse of a pathetic brother - her own flesh and blood - had done the most moronic, idiotic, catastrophic, and _arguably_ the stupidest thing of all time. The thought baffled even her how much of a dunce Taichi was. She had never thought he'd stoop down to the lowest of low, but hell...he _had_ to go beyond.

"It was worth a try," Takeru shrugged noncommittally, which angered Hikari even more. Her friend was acting like it was fine that her brother get away with the crime he had committed. "You know Taichi. He didn't mean it. He just doesn't think-"

"Which is _his_ problem!" Hikari fumed. "For once, I'd like him to do that! How hard is it to _think_ for a change? I've always picked up after him, fixing everything he messes up, but this time he's gone _too_ far. Aren't I meant to be the younger sister? Why do I always have to be the mature one because he can't get his shit together!"

"Oh, ' _shit'_ you say?"

Hikari arched an eyebrow. " _What_?"

"You actually cursed."

That comment earned Hikari to kick him behind the leg. Takeru almost fell face-first onto the ground, but Hikari did not feel an ounce bit apologetic. He gave a meek laugh. "I'm being honest."

He was right that it wasn't like her to splutter out words or curses, though after what she had gone through this morning, she knew that it was acceptable even for her.

She snapped, "Keep it to yourself. I'm already pissed off enough. Leave me alone."

"But you're actually cute when you scowl and hate the world," Takeru deadpanned. He made sure to drop a step back to avoid getting pounded by her as she waved a threatening hand at him. "And who do you suppose will be able to rein you in when you unleash terror?"

Hikari murmured, "I'm only subjected to killing my brother. Everybody else can wait in line."

"Now...what did _I_ do wrong?" Takeru pouted, skidding a rock on the surface of the bay.

"Being a sarcastic ass. Screw that. You're on my second to-do list."

He arched an eyebrow. "To do?"

"TAKERU!" Hikari barked. "You _aren't_ helping."

"It's not my fault that you're walking into it and, you know me, I'm a person who likes taking words in a literal sense."

"Go screw yourself."

"Every morning," Takeru easily replied.

Hikari cried. "I don't want to know. I _do_ not want to know."

Takeru chuckled, putting an arm around her. "Come on, it's not the end of the world." He redirected her to a wooden bench.

They had stopped in front of a wide stretch of water, overlooking Rainbow Bridge. It was their secret hangout spot, where they'd release stress, talk about useless things and people watch. Hikari enjoyed the latter the most because Takeru had a talent for amusing commentary and his talk of nonsense never failed to cheer her up.

"It was expensive." Hikari complained. "I used all my savings on it, and then he had to take it without telling me and-"

"Take it to the soccer match to only have it sabotaged by a soccer ball," Takeru ended.

"When he could have used his phone! I don't understand why he'd have to take my camera for?" Hikari sighed. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, wait. That's how he is, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you'd say that." Hikari frowned. "I just want him to apologise, but he just laughed it off like it was nothing. Do you know how irritating that is? He could have used his phone to take his photos, but he had to take _my_ camera."

"It can't be that bad. Perhaps we can get it fixed up?"

"Takeru," Hikari groaned. "As optimistic as you have to be; it's beyond repair! The lens is all smashed up and everything is in pieces!"

She kicked her feet in the air in frustration. "I hate him! He needs to die."

"Sure, sure."

Considering Takeru was within her reach, she punched him. "Great, use me as a punching bag to contain your fury."

"You _did_ say that you're here to rein me in from unleashing my formidable wrath."

"If you're not taking it out on me, I'll happily oblige."

Hikari snorted. "Some best friend you are."

"You're really upset about this, huh?"

Hikari's lips were formed in a firm line, but she gave a stiff nod.

She was storming down to Odaiba park when Takeru caught her striding by. When she had explained what her problem was, he insensitively laughed at her. He was sadistic like that because being angry was out of character for her. He tagged along, trying to subdue her, listening to her hysterical and crazy antics.

Hikari folded her arms together, glaring at the tiny dots of the train that went along Rainbow Bridge. "I hate him."

Her eyes pricked. It was frustrating. She hating getting angry, and it had been a while since she last had been this mad. Whenever Hikari reached boiling point, her unadulterated rage made her seek fresh air and in her own seclusion, she'd attempt to meditate breathe out the fury. One thing was for sure, Hikari could _not_ stay in the house when Taichi was there.

Tears streamed down her face. It was ironic that Hikari only cried when she was angered.

Takeru laughed at her.

"Shut up." She sniffed.

He held her close, giving her a reassuring pat in the back. He was teasing her, but it felt nice that he was holding her. His presence soothed her, despite feeling rather irritated.

She listened to him chatter, effortlessly distracting her as he commented on every person who walked by. He even began prophesying about Daisuke's future job as a janitor, and if Digimon were men, who Miyako would fancy on go boy-crazy over. Takeru was ridiculous like that.

After Takeru mocked an elder lady who wore a pink beanie that resembled the poodle she was walking (which Hikari told him was very hypocritical since Takeru owned over thirty hideous-looking hats), he suggested that they leave. Since the sun was setting and the weather was getting colder, Hikari agreed.

When arriving to her apartment, she noted three pairs of sneakers that had been messily placed on the bottom step. Her parents were away for the weekend, visiting her grandparents in Yokohama. This meant that Taichi had invited a couple of his friends over. It was a good move on her brother's behalf because if Taichi was there on his own, Hikari was still keen on giving him an earful.

Takeru shook his shoes off and once he was shoeless, he muttered something about going to the toilet.

It was unfair because Hikari couldn't even go in her own bedroom, since Taichi had shut the bedroom door shut. She decided to stay out in the living room because she wasn't ready to face her brother yet. Hikari still felt scarred from the incident that had happened in the morning.

Hikari heard whispering.

" _Do I have to-"_

" _YES!"_

" _I don't see why we have to be included in this? You're the reason why she's peeved-"_

Hikari rolled her eyes. It was just like her brother to broadcast his own problems with his friends, despite it clearly being his fault.

Scowling, she collapsed onto the sofa and elevated her feet on a cushion. She was about to turn on the television, until she saw a package sitting on the centre of the coffee table. She leaned over to study the package. Seeing that the package was addressed to her, she unwrapped the wrapping and gasped. She read the card.

 _Happy early sixteenth birthday, Hikari!_

 _From your number one and favourite brother._

 _Sorry about breaking your camera. :(_

 _Take this as my form of atonement_

 _...please? T.T_

She gazed at the latest _Canon_ camera in absolute shock. How could Taichi afford it on his own? As far as she knew, her brother was horrible at saving money. Her question was answered when she turned the piece of paper to see more lines of handwriting at the back. However, the lines were written by two other people as well.

 _It's from me too, Hikari. My apologies your brother is an idiot - Yamato_

 _And me. (Your brother owes me money) - Koushiro_

 _Ignore them. Anyway, Hikari, say 'READY' when you've got your camera focused and ready to shoot. I have perfect specimens that you will enjoy taking photos of..._

Hikari giggled. It was enough that she had a new camera, as superficial as she felt, but it was nice that Taichi had - for once - taken initiative out of the disastrous situation to make up for it. If nothing had been done, or if Taichi hadn't offered a sincere apology, she would have still felt irritable.

Letting her own curiosity get the best of her, Hikari yelled, "Ready!"

She wanted to cover her eyes when she heard the song ' _Sexual Healing_ ' begin to play.

Koushiro was the first to come out. He was wearing one of her floral patterned dresses, and with lips painted red he gave a scowl, instead of a pose, when Hikari angled her new camera to take a photo of him. He did a half-circle, awkwardly strutting down the room before stumbling onto his own feet, falling onto the sofa besides her.

Hikari heard him mutter under his breath. "Taichi owes me big time."

She didn't get to reply to him because she was now focused on the next person.

Forget crying when she was only mad, for now Hikari tears were openly streaming down her face when she watched Takeru's older brother stride in. His blond hair was up in two pigtails as he somehow managed to walk around in her mother's heels without falling to the ground. He wore his own pair of tight, ripped jeans, however instead of a top, he was wearing a bikini top. It wasn't Hikari's bikini, but she recognised it to be Sora's since she had seen her wear it last Summer.

Although Yamato looked uncomfortable in what he wore, Yamato played along and leaned forward to show Hikari his non-existent cleavage. Hikari smirked, taking a few snaps and thought of making copies to give to Sora.

Hikari groaned when she saw Takeru come out. Of course he would join in. Though, she didn't expect him to be wearing her pink, glittery tutu that she had worn when she was eight. Unlike Koushiro and Yamato, Takeru chose to dance around shirtless. The tutu barely fitted him, and if she looked carefully enough, Hikari could see his briefs. She flinched, trying to redirect her eyes to Takeru's face. Her eyes widened when she found that he had smeared blue lipstick. He looked like the biggest train-wreck out of them all.

Takeru was pirouetting and posing as much as he could. When on his tiptoes, he said, "Come on, Hikari. Take pictures of me."

"No." Hikari said, but she was already taking as much photos as she could. It would be good blackmail material.

He blew her a kiss, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

That was when her brother marched in.

Hikari paled at the sight in absolute repulsion. "Get out of it!"

Her brother was wearing _her_ uniform. He wore a pink headband and even went to the extreme of applying blush, the same shade of lipgloss that Koushiro had worn, and mascara. Was she seeing things, or did Taichi _also_ put on eyeliner? Hikari shuddered. She might have to use her next savings on a new make-up. Her brother was really getting into character, lugging her schoolbag on his back and trying to act cute as he posed and showed off more than a few peace signs. Hikari reminded herself to sanitise her uniform by throwing it into the washing machine, ensuring that it went through at least three cycles.

When the song ended and Taichi finished parading around. He danced up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, sis."

"You're ridiculous." Hikari chortled. "You all are."

She proceeded to hug them all. It was a great way to make her feel better. When she went to lastly hug Takeru, she didn't think much of it when she actually planted him a kiss on the cheek.

That action caused the rest of the boys to ' _oooohh_ ' at them.

"You owe Takeru," Hikari said to her brother.

Taichi questioned, smirking. "Why?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She knew that it would never be Taichi's idea to come up with such a ludicrous scheme. She had seen Takeru constantly sending texts on his phone while he had tried to console her by the bay. During that time, Hikari assumed Takeru had bought the boys time to purchase the new camera for her. Takeru had merely been distracting her. She knew so.

Her eyes fell on Takeru, who was scratching the back of his head. His cheeks were as pink as the tutu he was attired in, unable to look at her after she had pecked him on the cheek. She giggled. The image of Takeru would stay burned in her memory until the end of time. How could she not forget when Takeru had been shirtless and dressed in her ridiculous pink tutu?

Who knew that that particular memory would leave an impact on Hikari years to come? Who knew that the day Takeru wore blue lipstick, happened to be as the same day she had fallen for him?

Life was funny like that.

.

* * *

 **(a/n)** something cracky. something mild. something, something. will fix this up when i'm sane. hope...you, er, enjoyed this? -_-"


End file.
